


Cut Loose

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: Your normal night working at the bar quickly turns downright hot when a sexy older man and his two sons come in.





	Cut Loose

          “You know what you need?” your roommate, Jill, asked while you got ready for work.

          “A million bucks? More dogs? A mansion so each of my dogs can have their own rooms? An all-expense paid trip to Milan so I can go shopping? A cruise with a hot, French man who feeds me grapes and reads poetry at sunset? How about three tiny—“

          “A real date! With an honorable man who respects you as an intelligent, independent woman.” Jill cut in, exasperated. You didn’t know why she cared so much about your dating life. Or, lack of. You weren’t really even friends. Just thrown together by campus housing.

          You rolled your eyes and kept working on your makeup. “I don’t have time for dating, Jill.”

          “But you have  _plenty_  of time to hook up with slimy guys in the bathroom at the bar?”

          Pretending to be offended, you gasped. “Only sluts hook up with people in the bathroom at the bar!” Then you grinned and went back to your makeup. “Everyone knows that it’s classier to sneak them into the back office.”

          Jill sighed and sat back on the bed. She was always sticking her nose places where it didn’t belong and judging like she was Simon on American Idol. Or God sitting on a cloud. God as a woman… you needed to file that discussion away for some other time when she grated on your nerves. “I don’t know why you keep this job. Bartending at a grimy bar? Always wearing clothes like  _that_?”

          “I like bartending. I get to help people with their problems. As for my uniform…” You looked down at your short jean shorts and skimpy tank top that showcased your boobs. “If you dress like a hooker, you get paid like a hooker. And lemme tell you my young, innocent, modest Padawan… Hookers make  _bank_. They’re the real business people out there. It’s all about playing your cards right.”

          She mumbled something that sounded vaguely condescending which you chose to ignore. As far as friends went, Jill did not play well with other girls. Slut-shaming and judging were the only things she knew how to do. She was a straight-laced, play by the bible, force religion and her morals down everyone’s throats, Christian. It was always the highlight of your day to shove your sinner’s life down her throat every chance you could get. Pre-marital sex? In the back of a grimy bar with  _strangers_? And sometimes even with other girls? Gasp! That’s a one-way ticket to fire and brimstone!

          As long as everyone you hooked up with went to Hell with you, you wouldn’t mind at all. You could all have one big orgy. She  _definitely_ wouldn’t approve of an orgy.

          You grabbed your purse and threw her a kiss as you made your way to the door, easily coming up with a level A sin that would send her reeling to her knees, begging for forgiveness just for hearing it. “Don’t wait up. I got invited to an orgy after work at Kappa Sigma.”

          Disgust crossed her face and you laughed, slamming the door behind you. Your car started up right away, you looked  _hot_ , and you would bet that Jill was praying for your soul at that very moment. It was already a good night.

          “Dan’s on probation for the rest of the night,” Joe, your boss, greeted when you walked into the backroom. “He already puked all over the counter.”

          “It’s not even eleven. Did his girl break up with him again?” Dan was one of the bar’s regulars. He put all the other alcoholics that came through to shame. That man was at least 85% alcohol in his bloodstream.

          Joe tossed you a rag and you wiped down the table where he and his buddies would play poker now that you were here to run the joint. “Nah. I think she dumped him for good last week. From what I gathered, he started dating this trucker guy and found out he had someone in each major town on I-80. Broke his heart.”

          “Liver still going strong though.” You held your fist up and Joe did the same. It was your signal for a broken heart, strong liver. That’s when you made the most money.

          “Oh, and I think there’s a bachelor party out there. You should get to work.”

          “Nice!” A bunch of drunk frat boys? You were going to be able to pay off the rest of your tuition for the rest of the year after tonight. Grabbing an apron, you started for the front before pausing and looking back at Joe with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, I left the sticky stuff under the table for you to stick your Ace. I better be getting an  _amazing_  bonus this Christmas.”

          Laughing, Joe shooed you out.  

          For the first hour, you flirted your way into the wallets of the drunk students, pocketing the extra cash they slid your way. Around midnight, a trio of men came in and caught your eye.

          And holy  _shit!_  They were all definitely related because there was no way three men could all be that sexy and not share genes. The tallest had luscious hair and the rebelling child walk. Then came the bow-legged, leather jacket wearing man who was already scanning the patrons at the bar for his conquest of the night.

          But it was the man behind them that made your mouth go dry. Older, definitely more experienced. He’d been a soldier. He had that controlling air around him. The set of his shoulders. He was different from everyone who came through here.

          You wanted him.

          “I get first break tonight,” you whispered to Natalie, the other bartender. “I’ve got some daddy issues to work out.”

          She followed your eyes and grunted in approval. “I bet he knows what he’s doing.”

          “I’ll let you know,” you winked and slid down the bar to help some of your regulars. The trio made it to the bar and Natalie deftly avoided helping them so that you could make your move.

          “Told you Chicago had the hottest bartenders,” the older son said to the taller one. He winked at you, green eyes flashing. If he hadn’t come with his hot father, you would have gone for him in a heartbeat.

          “You ever been to Vegas? They ain’t too bad either,” you tossed back, leaning over the counter. His eyes immediately dropped to your cleavage. This was too easy. The tall one was having a hard time concentrating on your face as well.

          The dad however… he appeared to be a tougher nut to crack.

          “Vegas can’t hold a candle to you, sweetheart,” Mr. Jawline dragged his eyes back to yours and you grinned.

          “What can I get you boys?” You stood straight and took a slight step back. You could see both of them fighting against your insult to their age. After all, they were your age. After a few more minutes of flirting, you managed to shake the sons, sending them into the crowd before they even knew what was happening.

          “You look like you could use something strong,” you said to the man who was left.

          He ambled up to the bar, leaning on an elbow. “You got that right, doll. It’s been a long day.”

          “I know the feeling,” you agreed. You’d woken up at five that morning to go for a run before studying your ass off for finals in a week. You thought that pre-med as an undergrad had been bad? Oh boy, were you so wrong. Grad school was kicking your butt.

          Fixing up his drink, you slid the glass to him and crossed your arms on the bar, leaning forward. “Sure is fun to cut loose after a long day though, am I right?”

          His light brown eyes locked with yours and your body temperature skyrocketed suddenly. “What do you do around here to cut loose?”

          “What do  _I_ do to cut loose?” Men like him didn’t need the chase. They didn’t need the foreplay. And tonight, you didn’t want to play any games. You wanted it fast, hard, and dirty. So you leaned closer, sucked your bottom lip into your mouth and gave him your best bedroom eyes. “Tonight, I just want to do you.”

          “Oh really?” His eyes sparked as he checked you out in a new light. He hadn’t been expecting that, but he was completely hooked.

          Unfortunately, you still had to work for a while before you could take your break. So you tapped the rim of his glass. “First one’s on the house.”

          Sashaying away, you could feel the heat from his gaze on your ass and legs. As you passed Natalie, you grinned. “Score.”

          “ _Nice_ ,” she replied before turning her attention to the group of adoring, horny, freshmen who haven’t learned how to manage their money yet.

          A few minutes later, the taller son came over and ordered another drink. “Are you a student at the college here?”

          “Nah. I’m over at Pritzker.”

          Interest flared. This wasn’t the kind of guy who was deterred when he found out girls had boobs  _and_  a brain. Quite the opposite. “Really? Med school? How the hell do you have time for a job?”

          “I love school and I love my job. Makes it easier.”

          “Gorgeous  _and_  smart. Man, I was pre-law at Stanford and that took everything out of me.” Ah. The common-ground approach. If your sexy older-man hadn’t shown up, this kid would definitely have a chance with you.

          As it was, it took a minute or two to push him away again. Just as you were getting ready to go back and lay more groundwork with your target of the night, the older son made his way to you. He tried using his oozing sex-appeal to get you, but you easily brushed it off by keeping his father in the corner of your vision.

          Eventually, you shook both of the boys and it was time for your break. You took off your apron and rounded the bar counter. As you passed the man, you trailed your fingers across his back and leaned down until your lips were at his ear. “Want a VIP tour?”

          He stood, towering over you and grinned darkly. His fingers dug into your waist and heat curled from where his skin touched yours toward your lower stomach. “I don’t think you know what you’re getting into, doll.”

          “Then show me,” a smirk and raised eyebrow were all the challenge he needed. You dragged him past his sons with their mouths hanging open and through the back door. By the time you opened the office door, you were attached at the lips, tugging at each other’s clothes. Fevered gasps passed your lips as he bit and sucked his way down your neck.

          You slammed the door shut and he slammed you back against it. Your fingers deftly worked his shirts off before you pushed him back and pulled your tank top off. His rough hands were all over you and it wasn’t long before the rest of your clothes were piled on the floor and the small room was filled with gasps and moans.

* * *

          “I guess I don’t have to ask how it went,” Natalie teased, fixing some of the hair you’d missed in your hurry to get back to work. You looked across the bar just in time to see the man wink at you before joining his sons at their table.

          “I’m going back to his hotel room when I get off.” You replied, still trying to catch your breath.

          Natalie grinned and glanced at him. “If this is what fifteen minutes with him does to you, you better put me on speed dial and I’ll be on standby with a defibrillator in a few hours.”

          “I’m gonna need it,” you laughed, squeezing her hand before turning your attention to the eager patrons.


End file.
